films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Express Coaches
There are many types of express coaches used for fast trains on the Main Line of the North Western Railway. Green Coaches Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Green Express Coaches These green coaches have appeared since the first season and are primarily used for the express. Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, the green express coaches seemed to be exclusive to Gordon as he was the only engine ever seen pulling them. Since the seventeenth season, however, other engines have occasionally been seen pulling them again. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the coaches were involved in an accident when Thomas thundered out of Knapford with the coaches after criticising Gordon for being lazy for not getting his own coaches. In the first and second seasons, the express coaches had the ability to talk, despite not having visible faces. Basis The coaches have had several basis' in the model series, such as the SR Maunsell coaches, LNER Gresley Teak coaches, GWR Suburban coaches and BR Mk1 Coaches. Since the CGI series, the coaches are a freelance design being much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. They feature bay windows on both sides, doors between each window and lack a corridor. Livery These coaches are dark green with white/cream windows. From the sixth season onwards, all the coaches have cream windows and they have a yellow stripe running down the sides. Merchandise * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (with Gordon; discontinued outside Asia) * Departing Now (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Tomica * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Edward; discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasandGordon63.png|Green express coaches at Knapford in the pilot episode File:JamesandtheCoaches16.png|Express coaches at Dryaw File:JamesandtheExpress23.png|Express coaches as seen in the first season File:JamesandtheExpress48.png|Express coaches at Wellsworth File:JamesandtheExpress49.png|Express coaches at Maron File:TheFlyingKipper50.png|Green express carriages being pulled through Elsbridge File:Cows40.png|Gordon pulling green express coaches in the second season File:Bertie'sChase25.png File:PercyandtheSignal65.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor67.png File:HauntedHenry96.png|One of the green express coach being pulled at night File:NoSleepforCranky93.png File:BestDressedEngine72.png|Green express coaches being pulled through the Three Tier Bridge File:BestDressedEngine65.png|Green express coaches being pulled through Balladrine File:GordonandtheEngineer19.png|Gordon pulling the green express coaches in the eleventh season File:GordonRunsDry14.png File:SteamieStafford53.png|Edward pulling express coaches File:Toad'sAdventure34.png|Thomas pulling express coaches in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService41.png File:SamsonatYourService79.png|The coaches in the Blue Mountain Quarry File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins55.png File:LostProperty(TAFepisode)98.png File:LostProperty(TAFepisode)132.png|Interior of an express coach in CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure129.png|The coaches in the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach at Drayton Manor Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Bachmann green composite coach File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Bachmann green brake coach File:HornbyGordon'sCompositeCoach.jpg|Hornby green composite coach File:HornbyGordon'sBrakeCoach.jpg|Hornby green brake coach File:PlarailGordon.jpg|TOMY Gordon with express coach File:TOMYTrackMasterGordon2007.jpg|TrackMaster Gordon with Express coach (2007) Red Coaches Railway Series= |-|Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Red Express Coaches The red coaches didn't appear until the second season and are generally used for other fast trains, but occasionally used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Henry and James. In the third season, Duck commonly pulled them on the Little Western. They were absent between Season 12 and 20. Some red express coaches are owned by the Other Railway and are pulled by the Flying Scotsman. Basis The coaches have had several basis' in the model series, such as the SR Maunsell coaches, LNER Gresley Teak coaches, GWR Suburban coaches and BR Mk1 Coaches. Since the CGI series, the coaches are of the same freelance design as the green coaches, being much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. They feature bay windows on both sides, doors between each window and lack a corridor. Livery Between the second and fourth seasons, the coaches were dark red with white windows. From the fifth season onwards, the windows were cream and they have a yellow stripe running down the sides. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with sound effects; discontinued) * Departing Now * Tomica * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * Tomix * De Agostini (discontinued) * Bachmann (discontinued) * Hornby * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Boss (with James; discontinued) * Choro-Q (with James) * LEGO (discontinued) Gallery File:TheRunaway29.png File:Percy'sPromise79.png File:NoJokeforJames67.png File:Escape(TAFepisode)90.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel34.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad446.png|Red Express Coaches in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ExpressCoachesERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayExpressCoaches.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TomixRedExpressCoach.jpg|Red Tomix express coach File:BachmannRedExpressCoach.jpg|Bachmann red composite coach File:BachmannRedExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Bachmann red brake coach The Royal Train The Royal Train '''was the train that transported Queen Elizabeth II in Paint Pots and Queens. Henry was supposed to pull it, but after an accident with some paint cans, Gordon has given the job. In both the Railway Series and the television series, it was made up of blood and custard express coaches. Another Royal Carriage appeared in the magazine story, The Royal Carriage. This carriage is painted brown with red flags and a crown on its roof. Inside it has some comfortable chairs and a royal blue carpet. It is on display at the Sodor Museum. Trivia *The coach in the annual somewhat has Henrietta's shape. Gallery File:PaintPotsandQueens47.jpg|Television series The Dining Coach '''The Dining Coach, also known as The Buffet Car, is often added to the express so that people can have something to eat on their journey. It has a bar, serving area, pantry, and tables. In the television series, the coach is painted green with custard-yellow window surrounds. Henry once bumped this coach, making its contents fly everywhere. In the magazines, the Buffet Car is painted yellow-orange and has yellow stripes. Gallery File:ByeGeorge!53.png|Inside of the dining coach File:Toad'sAdventure35.png|Dowager Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt inside of a dining coach Voice Actors * Shinobu Satouchi, Kōzō Shioya, Yasunori Masutani, Toshio Kobayashi and Yasuhiro Takato (Japan) Trivia * In the magazine story, Airship, Gordon's express carriages are once referred to as "Pullman Coaches". * One of the express coaches models are currently on display; three red and two green at Drayton Manor and two red at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas and Friends rolling stock Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches